


Sub!Ciel Phantomhive x Reader

by Celestia_kinnie



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, Bottom Ciel Phantomhive, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, Oneshot, PTSD, Pegging, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Sub Ciel Phantomhive, Sub!Ciel Phantomhive x Dom!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestia_kinnie/pseuds/Celestia_kinnie
Summary: This oneshot contains rape / non-con themes and lemon so if you are sensitive to that please feel free to click away at any moment. Enjoy!
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Sub!Ciel Phantomhive x Reader

This oneshot contains rape / non-con themes and lemon so if you are sensitive to that please feel free to click away at any moment. Enjoy! 

You smile to yourself as you strode toward the room of your fiancé Ciel. You had built a little surprise for him since it was almost his birthday. 

You opened the door gently and peered inside seeing his figure on the reading chair opposite his bed, his nose buried into the book. You chuckled at his intense face of concentration. 

"Ciel" you call out. Ciel puts his book down and diverts his attention towards you. " Come with me my love, I have a little surprise for you," you say. Ciel nods and follows you, shutting his door in the process.

" So where are we going?" Ciel asked curiously.   
" You'll see when we get there," You say winking. You guide him down a narrow passage within your manor and pull on a hidden switch, opening a hidden door inside the wall. 

You two keep walking until you reach a large double door made of marble. You smirk, already imagining his cute reaction to the surprise you built for him. 

" Well here we are Ciel, are you ready?" you ask. " mhm" Ciel answers impatiently. 

You swing open the white panels to reveal a tiered sacrificial chamber where seats encircled the centre. Within the centre were cages and an altar with a demon-summoning circle inscribed on the floor beneath it. A perfect recreation of the cult cathedral in which Ciel was imprisoned.

Ciel's eyes widened with horror as memories of his past trauma flooded his mind. He stared at you in shock, not believing what he was seeing. 

You grinned at him, ravishing in his confusion at the scene unraveling before his eyes. " h-h-how do you know what it looks like (y/n)" he mumbled with a look of pure loathing.

" Relax darling," you say calmly, stroking his cheeks. " One of my demons were present at the ritual and informed me of the cathedral's appearance." " However, I do not know the perpetrator responsible for you and your brother's kidnapping." you added. 

Ciel relaxed a bit though still apprehensive at your intentions of recreating the root of his trauma. 

Before he could utter another word you roughly pinned him to the wall, closing the two gigantic doors in the process. " Damn it, Ciel you look so cute right now" you hum. Attacking his lips aggressively, forcing his mouth open for you to explore. 

He moaned involuntarily into the kiss as your tongue skillfully navigated the inside of his mouth, exploring every depth until you had to pull away for air. You then placed a ball-shaped gag into his mouth ensuring that he doesn't call for his demon butler.

Ciel desperately tried to pull away from your grasp as you violated his porcelain frame. Ripping off his clothes until he was in nothing but his boxers. 

You lifted his frail figure into your arms, carrying him towards the sacrificial altar bridal style. Ciel struggled against your clasp but to no avail. 

You tossed him onto the altar, staring down at his helpless, bare body. You licked your lips as you prepared to sink your teeth into your meal.   
Ciel's face flooded with tears as he stared into your lust-filled orbs afraid of your next move. 

You swooped down on him, licking the tears off of his delicate face. You then moved down to his neck, sinking your canines into his tender skin deep enough to draw blood. 

You sucked on the bite mark, leaving a hickey, causing him to moan into the gag, shivering in unwanted pleasure. 

You chuckle leaving two more hickeys on his torso before turning him on his stomach exposing the beautiful mark of the " Noble beast" branded onto him during his time at the cult. 

You traced over the marked skin lovingly before kissing and sucking on it roughly.   
You had wished to brand him with your own house crest but sadly the scar was permanent so you would have to cut it off before branding him again.

By this point Ciel had completely given up on struggling, knowing how helpless he was without his butler. You smirked at his complete submission to you, kissing his mark once again before flipping him onto his back.

You then reached down, picking up a strap-on which you had previously prepared and shoved it into Ciel's mouth. "Lick it if you don't want it to hurt" you warn. 

Once enough lubrication was present you pulled it out of his mouth with a pop and put on the strap-on while ripping off his boxers.You then hoisted his legs onto your shoulders for better entrance into his ass. 

You thrust in without warning, earning a painful gasp from Ciel. You pound his rear violently while you reach to the back of his head to untie his black eye patch which was shielding his Faustian mark. 

" I want you to look at me while I fuck you my love" you demand. 

His right eye slowly opens up, squinting slightly at the sudden brightness. Soon tears started pouring out at the pain of having his body violated. You swiftly wiped away the tears with your thumb and tenderly caressed his porcelain, doll-like face. 

You pounded his entrance harder making him whimper and shutter in pain as you sucked on his thigh leaving cute little bruises on his pale flesh. 

His member started to twitch notifying you that he is about to cum. You stopped immediately, grinning at his contorted face getting ready to release. 

"Not yet, cum and you'll have it way worse than this" you threatened.Ciel gulped and nodded, anxious about the consequences of disobedience. 

You slammed into him a few more times before pulling out and slamming back in again. 

"Cum" you ordered as you thrust into him one more time. Ciel obeyed, releasing his involuntary orgasm, making a delightful ahegao face as he does so. 

" Good boy" you praised as you pull out of him taking off the strap on, tossing it to the floor.  
Ciel gasped for air through the gag ball, panting uncontrollably. 

You removed the gag ball from his mouth, finally allowing enough air to reach his lungs before attacking his lips with a kiss. 

You pulled away, lifting his weak figure and heaving it onto the floor. "Eep," he yelled as he hit the cold stone floor. 

"Alastor, come and clean this mess up" you ordered. To your request, your demon butler Alastor walked in. " Yes my lady" he bowed.  
Redressing Ciel, Alastor placed him inside the middle cage, locking it with a key. 

Ciel's kicking and screaming could be heard from a mile away if the dungeon hadn't been soundproof and underground. You giggled to yourself at his amusing struggle. 

" I'll be back soon" you announced as you walked out of the cathedral, the marble doors closing as you go. 

The end


End file.
